Gabriella Clemens
Gabriella Clemens is a Soldat and a member of the Soldaten Rebels. Background As a Soldat, Gabriella is a survivor of the Shinobi attack on the Soldaten homeland. After the Blitzleute rose to power with the goal of destroying the Shinobi World, Gabriella joined the Soldaten Rebels to stop them. Appearance Gabriella is a young girl with fair skin and a slender build. She has green eyes and long, blond, curly hair down to the small of her back. She wears a brown, leather jacket with a collar over a white shirt. She wears a white skirt and has brown boots that go up to her shins. She has gold bead earrings in her ears, and an identically colored necklace. Personality Gabriella has a very quiet and analytic persona. She has the tendency to view newcomers from afar to see the type of person that they are or the kinds of things that they can do. When flying to Europe with the other Soldaten Rebels and Matt Withau, Gabriella asked Matt several questions about the Shinobi World. She does not appear to hold a grudge against modern Shinobi for the destruction of the Soldaten homeland, as she actively helps the Rebels fight the Blitzleute without malcontent. Gabriella has a particular interest in Matt, him being a Shinobi, and showed signs of jealousy when he was with Eva Ferguson instead of her. Abilities Gabriella has the ability to elongate her limbs to incredible lengths (far beyond that of normal human beings) in a fashion similar to the Rubber Body Jutsu. With her two Kräften, Langarm and Langbein, Gabriella can extend her arms and legs across great distance to deal considerable physical trauma to a target. Her body being strengthened as a Soldat, the damage she can inflict upon a target with her powers is also much higher than a normal punch or kick. Her attacks are difficult to dodge, and even if she does miss, she can accurately redirect her attacks for a second shot. Gabriella is overall a very capable fighter who can hold her own against the strongest Soldaten. Story Allies at the Spectrum Gabriella was first seen when Eva Ferguson brought Matt Withau to the hideout of the Soldaten Rebels. She had no input as Matt met Daniel Heinrich and Benjamin Karsten. As the Soldaten fly to Europe to battle and defeat the Blitzleute, Gabriella converses with Matt, taking interest in him and asking him questions about the Shinobi. As the Rebels arrive in London, they all split up with Gabriella and Steffen Gustaf forming a unit and search for the Blitzleute. For a long time the Rebels come up empty-handed, until the London Blitzleute confront them all separately. Gabriella and Steffen combat Arthur Benedict. Arthur initially holds the advantage with his Nichtsfeuer Kraft, but Gabriella's techniques allow her to take control of the battle, dealing repeated blows to Arthur. Arthur eventually uses Großnichtsfeuer, destroying a large portion of London in a massive explosion. The other Rebels are left in shock at this site, as Gabriella and Steffen are both lost in the carnage. When the smoke finally clears, Gabriella has barely survived, while Steffen is killed. Gabriella grieves at this sight, while the other Rebels converge and rescue her. Later on, the Rebels as a whole mourn Steffen's death, and they rest in a hotel and recover from their injuries. The next day, they continue their search for the remaining Blitzleute, with Gabriella being teamed with Benjamin Karsten and Helene Diethelm. While the rest of the London Blitzleute are eliminated, Gabriella herself has no part in the battle. As the Rebels move onto Paris, they all travel in a singular group to blend in as regular tourists. As they explore the city, they are all eventually confronted by the Parisian Blitzleute. Daniel teams Gabriella with Benjamin and Helene to fight Fritz Gundolf. However, Matt apparently ends up killing Fritz, leaving the three of them with no opponent. It is then revealed that Fritz in fact survived, allowing Gabriella and her team to fight. Gabriella contributes heavily to the ensuing fight between the four of them, eventually dealing the killing blow by hitting him with stupendous force. Immediately after they confirm Fritz's demise, they rush over to help Helene, who was heavily injured during the fight. Afterwards, Gabriella assists in the battle against Kirstin Dortmund's Groß Erdemann. During the fight, she uses her Langarm technique to wrap around the golem's neck, pulling it off its feet and sending it to the ground. However, the golem immediately recovers and fights back, dealing excessive damage to her and her fellow Soldaten, as well as the city of Paris. Gabriella is rendered unable to fight from this, and she is not seen for the rest of the battle. The next day after the battle, many of the Soldaten are left too injured to travel, and Gabriella is among those who are assigned to watch over the wounded. After all Rebels are recovered, the group moves on from Paris to Switzerland. The group quickly takes down the four Blitzleute before proceeding to explore the city of Lucerne. As the Rebels move on to Munich where Johann Ferguson, leader of the Blitzleute, is located, Daniel sends Gabriella, Matt, Helene, and Benjamin to Liechtenstein to battle the lone Blitzleute member residing there. The four of them travel to Vaduz separately from the rest of the group, and as Eva kisses Matt on the cheek, Gabriella appears to be jealous of their friendship. The four of them travel to Vaduz, and upon arriving are immediately confronted by Erich Gustaf, who vows to kill them all. Gabriella assists with the other Soldaten as Matt leads the battle. However, as Erich's powers overwhelm Matt, Erich nearly kills him, only to be intercepted by Benjamin. Benjamin is fatally wounded by Erich's attack, and he is left dying with Gabriella and Helene by his side while Matt continues the battle with Erich. Gabriella and Benjamin are both grief-stricken as Benjamin lays dying between them, and he tells them to make sure that Johann cannot continue his purge of Shinobi. Benjamin then dies as Matt kills Erich, and the three of them prepare to move on to Munich to join the fight against Johann. The Rebels are at an overwhelming disadvantage against Johann and his elite Blitzleute members, Henrik Ferdinand and Hans Petrus. As Matt, Gabriella and Helene arrive to help, Gabriella confronts and battles Hans, who is fresh from defeating Sabine Grindle and Lisa Vorbeck. Gabriella battles on even odds with Hans, but he eventually injures her and manages to open her up for a massive attack. Gabriella is saved by Sabine and Lisa, who work together to battle him. Gabriella eventually recovers from her wounds and helps in the final moments of the battle, proving instrumental in the final moments in rendering Hans helpless. As battles are waged throughout the Blitzleute castle, Gabriella eventually strangles Hans to death. As Johann uses Schwerkraft to try and keep the Rebels from escaping while he blows himself up, Helene recovers the Rebels' cargo jet. She gathers all of the Rebels in the jet, recovering Daniel and Matt who are fresh from fighting Johann. However, Johann's Kraft is too powerful, and the Rebels are unable to escape. Daniel, seeing no other way out, takes a kunai from Matt and goes down to stop Johann. Daniel assaults Johann, stopping his Schwerkraft and allowing the Rebels to escape just as Johann detonates. The Blitzleute castle is destroyed, and the leader of the Rebels is killed. The Rebels then clear their names across Europe after Kurt Leberecht had accused them of destroying London. As they prepare to return home, Matt asks to return to the site of the Blitzleute castle, just to be sure. Helene agrees, and they fly the cargo jet back to Munich. As they arrive, they find Daniel sitting amongst the wreckage, alive and well. Category:Character Category:OC